Abstract ? Core C ? Statistics Core The overarching goal of this Core is to provide methodological and statistical support for research projects in the U19, and facilitate the use of the rich MIDUS longitudinal data to the fullest extent possible by project investigators. Core activities will encourage the development of innovative, integrative cross-project studies, building on the extremely strong inter-disciplinary team of scientists and substantive aims shared by MIDUS projects. The Core will also facilitate comparative analyses with other major NIA-funded surveys of aging, to provide richer testing of hypotheses, replication of results and assessment of external validity, and, thereby, develop a more integrative understanding of trajectories of health and well-being across the life course and across cohorts. Core services are designed to complement and enhance the public use MIDUS data so that the data provide the greatest value-added to the larger scientific community. A central component of the Core is the development of ten semi-annual workshops, involving invited experts, project investigators, and public users of the data, to examine integrative pathways using complex methods and shared measures, targeted toward fully exploiting the multiwave, multi-cohort MIDUS data. Specifically, the core will: (1) promote maximal use of complex multi-faceted MIDUS longitudinal data. We will take advantage of new scientific opportunities afforded by the expanded panel data, while simultaneously attending to the temporal flow of data collected across MIDUS projects, including comprehensive survey and cognitive assessments, and daily diary, in-depth biomarker, neuroimaging, gene expression, and cytokine array data; (2) facilitate cross-project, interdisciplinary investigations. Working with the project leaders, invited experts and public users, the Core will conduct workshops to explore promising analytic strategies for quantifying profiles of reactivity and recovery, using data from the biomarker (e.g., heart rate variability, salivary cortisol), neuroscience (e.g., neural activity assessed with fMRI), and daily diary (e.g., daily stress) projects. and (3) integrate and coordinate analyses with other major longitudinal studies. We will focus on studies capturing a broad range of birth cohorts, enabling comparisons of health processes and outcomes across a range of sociohistorical contexts. We will exploit MIDUS investigators' and External Advisor Board Members' deep knowledge of other studies with which they are associated, including the English Longitudinal Study of Aging (ELSA), Health and Retirement Study (HRS), Integrated Analysis of Longitudinal Studies of Aging (IALSA), National Social Life, Health and Aging Project (NSHAP) Wisconsin Longitudinal Study (WLS), and other seminal data resources on aging. Taken together, the Core will provide investigators with state-of-the-art tools and methods to fulfill the specific aims of the research projects and achieve the highest scientific standards.